Strawberry Wine
by snowflake1032
Summary: Rory finally realizes her feelings for Tristan.....your basic TRORY fic. PG for little violence
1. What are you doin tonight?

Hey Mary" it was Tristan DuGrey, one of the many egotistical, materialistic, players at Chilton Prep. Although he and Rory did not have the best record they some how became friends.

"Tristan, please you know my name why don't you use it?" Rory said slamming her locker shut. 

" I don't know just to annoy you maybe." he said with a smirk.

** wow even when he smirks he's pretty cute. whoa. whoa.... Rory get a hold of yourself this is Tristan...the one who annoyed you for years. Evil One. Bible Boy. Remember he is just your friend.But still....** Rory was thinking to herself when she was pulled out of her thoughts by Tristan calling her name.

"Rory......RORY!!" 

" Oh sorry I was in my own world there for a second" she said trying to hide it. 

"Rory I'm right here you don't have to fantasize anymore" he said with his usual smirk.

"Ego-check" Rory said picking up her backpack.

" Anyways...I was trying to ask you what you were doing tonight." he said with a hopeful glance at her.

" I'm having a movie night with Dean actually." 

" Oh.....Dean how are things going with him." he said shifting his weight.

" Pretty good I guess. Look I have to go I don't wanna miss my bus, bye Tristan." 

" See ya tomorrow, Mary" he said to her retreating figure.

She walked away not noticing the smile that was slowly coming across her face. She boarded the bus pulling out her latest book, Jane Austens Emma . Before she knew it she was pulling up to Stars Hallow. She packed her things up and was ready to get off the bus expecting to see Dean there waiting. To her dismay he wasnt there, but instead an empty bench. She took a deep breath and walked straight to Luke's. 

"PLEASE!! Luke! I had to deal with Michele all day... he actually told me that he would quit if I slammed the desk drawer one more time. He was this close out the door before I stopped him." Lorelei said showing Luke her fingers. 

" Hmmm....let me think about this...NO!" he said wiping off the counter where Rory sat down.

"Oh perfect daughter of mine...tell him to give me coffee." Lorelei begged. 

"I'll try" Rory whispered to her mom.

"Rory, what'll it be?" Luke asked her with his pad out ready.

"Two coffees to go."

"That second one better not be for your mom." Luke said eyeing her suspiciously.

"Nope it's for Paris she's coming over to study with me in about 5 minutes." Rory said with a smile. 

"Ok well here ya go." he said handing Rory two large cups of hot black coffee. 

"Thanks Luke. I gotta run I'll see ya later." she said leaving her stool. " Bye mom. It'll be outside on the front step....hurry." 

"I love you...have fun with Paris. How come you give her coffee so easily?" Lorelei demanded as Rory walked out the door. 

"Two reasons, one: she has to live with you and two: shes with rich snobs al day." Luke stated matter of factly

"You're a evil evil man...you know that right?" she said grabbing her coat and purse. 

"Yup, how could I forget you tell me everyday."

"BLAH!!" she said walking out the door and picking up her coffee sneaking away with it hidden.

*****************

Rory walked into her house to get ready for her date with Dean. She came out of her room 10 minutes later wearing her low rider jeans with a long-sleeved blue shirt. She checked herself out in the mirror and smiled...she knew Dean would love what she was wearing. 

RINGRING!!

"Hello?"

"Rory? This is Dean Im really sorry but I have to baby-sit tonight. My mom and dad have this thing to go in Hartford for my dad's job. Im really sorry to cancel last minute on you."

"Its ok Dean.. I have a lot of homework to do anyway. I'll just get ahead start." Rory said trying to hide her disappointment. 

"Im really sorry. I love you"

" I love you too."

She hung up the phone and just sat there not knowing what she was gonna do that night. True she did have homework but none of it was due until the next Tuesday. She had 4 days to do it. Sitting on her bed she felt her stomach growl. So she decided to go to Luke's and get something to eat. She walked out there door making sure she had her cell phone just in case Dean called. 

The walk to Luke's got suddenly cold when she turned a corner and saw Dean and some blonde walking out of Doose's hand in hand

** That could just be his cousin.. they come down a lot. Its um.. what's her name... Theresa. Yea Dean wouldn't cheat one me, in Stars Hallow of all places. ** 

She was walking up to them when she seen there girl lean in and kiss him. Not just a little peck on the cheek. It was an on the mouth tongue involved kiss. When she pulled away they were both smiling. 

** What no! This is Dean how could he do this to me?**

"DEAN!!" 

He quickly spun around to see an angry Rory coming towards him with a determined look on her face.

"Hey Rory" he said with fear in his voice. " This is Tina.. she just moved here from New York. I was just showing her around."

"Oh so your parents are home? They're not in Hartford tonight?"

" Oh they are...my sister is watching his little sister tonight" Tina put in.

"Ok so you lied to me, so you could make out....right across from Mrs. Patty's of all places. Dean you should have known this would get back to me."

"But Rory I didnt do anything."

"Oh yea you just slipped her the tongue as a welcome to Stars Hallow." Rory said crossing the street to Luke's.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she heard the blonde say to Dean.

"Yea. She is."

"Oh so now you lied to me....bye Dean." she said slapping him across the face then turning on her heel leaving Dean standing there. 

Rory was almost there when she heard Dean calling her name and running after her. She ran into Luke's had plopped on the counter with a tear coming down her face. 

"Rory what'll it be- what's the matter?" Luke said noticing her tear stained face. 

"Dean...was cheating on me... I caught him." she said looking up at him.

"Where is the little punk?" he said right as Dean walked in the door. "Speak of the devil"

"Rory please I need to talk to you." he said coming up to Rory before Luke stepped in front of him. 

"Ya know Dean I think you should leave." Luke said with his fatherly instincts kicking in. 

"Not until I talk to Rory." he said looking Luke in the eye.

"Maybe you didnt understand me bagboy." Luke said grabbing him by the collar and leading him to the door. 

Before Dean could respond he was thrown out the door. Luke walked over to Rory and pulled her into a soft hug.

"Is there anything I can get you?" 

"No I'm fine now. Thanks." she said kissing Luke on the cheek. 

He blushed a little then regained himself.

"If you need anything just let me know....I'll even beat Dean up for ya or have Jess do it." he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks Luke. I dont think I want you to beat him up yet. And Jess dont need to get into anymore trouble. But if I change my mind I'll call you." she said walking out the door to go to the Inn. She needed her mom right now and she didnt get off til late. 

She walked through the door to find Michele at the front desk looking at a catalog.

"Hey Michele is my mom in the kitchen?" Rory asked as sweetly as she could.

" Oh no its the Devil's Child....as for your mother I have no idea where she is. I am not her keeper. Now go you weird and abnormal child." he said dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

Rory kept walking to the kitchen where Sookie was, she would probably know where Lorelei was. As soon as she walked through the door she seen Lorelei sitting on the stool at Sookie's table eating all the cookies she was making.

"Hey mom. Hey Sookie."

" Hey sweetie, want a cookie?" Sookie offered her a sugar cookie and she gladly took it.

No matter how much she thought about what Dean did to her she couldn't find it in her to be mad at him. Their relationship wasn't that great from the second time they got back together. 

"Whats the matter babe?" Lorelei asked through a mouthful of cookie.

"Well I saw Dean making out with the new girl in town. And then Luke threw him out of the diner and offered to beat him up for me."

"Oh Im sorry honey. You want to wallow?" She asked hopeful for chocolate chip ice cream.

"No Im ok. I knew it was ending for awhile now...he just didnt tell me."

"Here baby...take another cookie." Sookie shoved another cookie into her hands. 

"Well Sookie it's almost 10, Im gonna take her home. You go home too. We got a wedding reception here tomorrow remember?" Lorelei said reminding her chubby friend of the engagement that was happening the next day. 

"Oh yea, well I'll see you tomorrow then." Sookie said cleaning up her mess.

Rory and Lorelei walked out of the Inn got in the Jeep for the short ride home. They got home changed their clothes and went to bed. 

The next morning Lorelei woke up early and went to work leaving Rory a note and money on the table. Two hours later Rory woke up and went into the kitchen yelling for her mother when she discovered the note. 

__

Rory-

Hey I had to leave early for the wedding reception I told Sookie about last night. Remember? Well I left you money for pizza. Go to Luke's for anything else. I wont be home til really late. I love you! 

Mom

**Alright mom's gone all day what am I gonna do?**

Just as she thought that the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory this is Lane."

"Hey Lane, what's up?"

"Well I have this huge favor to ask."

"Go ahead"

"Well Henry called and asked me if I wanted to go clubbin with him and I really do but as you know my mom she won't let me go unless you come with me. So will you go?"

"Yea. I'll call Tristan and ask him to come with me."

"Wait...why dont you call Dean?"

"Well Me and him arent really together anymore."

"Omg! What happened?"

"Well I caught him cheating on me with some new girl."

"Tina...yea I dont like her. She's really snobby. I have her in my biology class and all she does is make eyes at all the guys."

"Wow"

"Yea but I'm really sorry about Dean."

"I'm not....I mean things weren't right when we got back together. But I'll be alright."

"Alright. Thats good. Don't dwell on him he really isn't worth it."

"Thanks Lane."

**BEEP** BEEP**

"There's my other line.. I gotta go. Come over here tonight about 6 and we'll get dressed ok?"

"ok See ya tonight"

Rory clicked over and to her surprise it was Tristan.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rory" she smiled as she realized who it was.

"Hey! So what are you doin tonight?"

"Well Henry just called and asked me if I wanted to go to a club with him and Lane, and since Lane is your friend I thought I'd call and ask you to go."

"Well Mr. DuGrey..I was about to call and ask you the same thing." Rory smiled to herself.

"So Miss. Gilmore does that mean you are saying yes?" 

"Yup. So you better be on your best behavior.....got it?"

"Got it." Tristan said smiling to himself. He has been waiting for a very long time to get a chance to go out with Rory without Bag Boy around. "So is Dean gonna have a problem with this?"

Rory cringed at the mention of his name.

"Well I really wouldnt know or care. We broke up. He was cheating on me."

Tristan's heart leaped with joy but he made sure to hide it when talking.

"Oh sorry I didnt mean to...-"

"Tristan...shut-up. You and I both know you never really liked him." Rory said with a small laugh.

"I know but he was stupid for cheating on you."

"Yea Luke already volunteered for him and Jess to beat him up."

"Really? Luke I can actually see him doing that for you."

"Yea. You should have seen it when he threw Dean out of the diner. Dean's face was priceless."

"I bet."

"Well Im gonna get somethin to eat and do some homework....what time are you guys comin to get us?"

"7:00"

"That's what I thought. I'll be ready then."

"Alright see ya then Mare."

"Bye Bible Boy."

Over the past couple months Tristan has come accustomed to the many nicknames given by the Gilmore Girls. He even felt like Lorelei was his mom. She treated him better then his own mother did. He deep down loved Rory and her mom. Them and their coffee addictions. 

Rory walked to the diner for coffee then cam back home to get some homework done. She had a lot to do. A biology paper a history paper and to read a chapter of Emma for Mr. Medina, which wouldnt be hard to do. 

At a quarter to 6 there was a knock on the door.

"Rory!"

"In my room!"

Lane made her way into the room with a bag full of clothes.

"I'm spending the night...is that ok?"

"Yup, what'd you bring?"

"Well.." she said dumping out the contents of the bag putting back her clothes in. " I brought back your mom's lavender spaghetti strap shirt, your black skirt, and your mom's boots." Lane said holding up each item. 

"Alrighty then lets get to work. Knowing Tristan and Henry they'll be here 10 minutes early."

"For real....so what are you going to wear?" Lane asked looking through her closet.

"I was thinking my boots, leather pants and the red halter that's all glittery."

"Ooh good choice...what should I wear?" she said pulling out a black mini-skirt.

"Yea that and my mom's orange spaghetti strap shirt, with these shoes." Rory said pulling out a pair of black platform sandals.

"Alright I'll go get the shirt and change. It's in the closet right?"

"Yea....hurry we only got ten more minutes til they get here." Rory yelled after Lane.

When Lane got back to Rory's room she was dressed and ready to go. Rory was putting on her lip gloss then handed it to Lane for her to use. She used it and put it back on the dresser.

"So is this yours and Tristan's first date?" Lane asked innocently.

"No...we're just going as friends."

"Uh-huh...well did you tell your mom we're goin?"

"Oh my god! I totally forgot! I'll go do it." 

She left the room in search for the phone. She came back a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

"Alright she said it was fine but we have to be home by 1." 

"Fine with me."

KNOCK!! KNOCK!!

"They're here...early as usual." Lane said jumping up from the bed.

They went to the door to find Tristan and Henry standing there. Rory just could not take her eyes off Tristan. She looked his toned body up and down. The blue shirt he wore really complimented his eyes. When she saw him staring at her with a smile on her face she blushed. 

"Well are you ladies ready to go?" Henry asked leading Lane to his car. 

"Yea...we have to be home by 1, Lorelei's orders." Lane explained.

"You look really nice Mare." Tristan whispered putting his arm around her shoulders. 

Rory could not ignore the tingly feeling she got when Tristan touched her. She smiled at him and blushed at the comment.

"Thanks Tris...you don't look too shabby either." She said playfully checking his clothes out. 

They got in the car and headed to Grooves the newest club in Hartford. We pulled up 15 minutes later to a long line outside the door.

"Geez its gonna take us forever to get in here." Lane said looking at the long line.

"Not when you got Tristan DuGrey with you." He said flashing his smile.

"Ego-check" Rory said under her breath.

"Did you say somethin Mary?" Tristan asked half-hearing what she said.

"Who me? No...never." She said with a slight smile.

"Ooh I see you wanna play like that? Okat we can do that. Just wait til we get inside." he said with a smirk.

"Oh no...please don't not again." Rory said remembering last time they went to a club and Rory made fun of him.

"Spill what happened?" Lane asked turning in her seat while Henry tried to find parking spot.

" Well last month we were here and I made fun of his hair, just his hair, he went up to the d.j and told them it was my birthday and they put the spot light on me and played the birthday song." Rory sighed finishing as Lane, Tristan and Henry laughed at her.

"You should have seen her face....it was so funny." Tristan offered.

"We better get inside before I change my mind." Rory said ignoring her friends.

"Alright let's go" Henry said turning of the car. 


	2. Did you mean it?

They walked up to the entrance to see that the line had in fact grown longer then it was when they pulled up. Being led by Tristan they walked up to the front of the line, getting looks by every person they passed.

"Tris....why are we going to the front of the line? I swear all these people look like they want to kill us." Rory said whispering to Tristan.

"It'll be alright Mary...I'll protect you." he said putting his arm around my waist.

"Great thats just what I need even more death threats" Rory mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Tristan let his grip go on Rory as he jogged ahead to the bouncer. As the group walked up they could see Tristan talking to the husky man. Rory looked over her shoulder to see Lane and Henry holding hands. She turned back around and ran into something solid. Afraid it was actually a wall Rory put her hand to her head and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Are you ok?" a familiar voice said.

"Jess?" Rory said looking up into his dark eyes.

"Hey Rory, what are you doin here?" he said pulling her into a hug.

"Well I'm here with Lane, Henry and Tristan."

"Tristan? What happened to Dean?"

"Oh Dean. Well we broke up last night."

"Oh well sorry about that." he said trying to hide a smile but he couldn't. He was soon holding a big smile in place.

"By the smile on your face we both know that you're not." Rory said with a smile.

"That would be true. But I gotta go....my friends are leaving. I'll see ya tomorrow morning at the diner ok?" he said running to a group of guys waiting for him. 

Tristan just got finished talking to the guy at the front. He waved me, Lane and Henry to follow him the club. As soon as we walked through the door the beats of the music were pounding throughout her body. All Rory wanted to do was get out there and dance. She looked for Lane but found she was already on the dance floor with Henry. She looked back for Tristan and seen some girl already coming up to him to ask him to dance. He politely declined but the girl kept insisting that Tristan dance with her. He turned to Rory for help to find her laughing at him. She finally walked over to help her friend out. 

"Hey baby." Rory said sounding as casual as she could. 

"Oh hey." Tristan said with a sigh.

The girl stopped touching Tristan and looked at the two trying to figure out if they in fact were going out. 

"Do you guys know each other?" she said with a spark of attitude.

"Yes...is that a problem?" Tristan said putting his arms around Rory's waist.

"Well if you ever need something...call me." She said eyeing Rory and sticking her number in Tristans pocket.

She walked away still looking at the two not believing what just happened.

** I really like this. I feel so safe. Dean never provided that for me.**

"Hey Ror, you wanna dance. We gotta keep our appearance up.....she's still watching." he said nodding in the blonde's direction. 

"Alright let's go." she said grabbing his hand. 

Just as they made their way to the floor Nelly 'Hot in herre' came on. Tristan looked at Rory and smiled. They started dancing with Rory dancing like she never has before. She was freaking Tristan in every way she could, for some reason she was really getting into this. Tristan could feel himself wanting Rory. He started getting into it as much as she was. They put on quite the show everyone stopped to watch...cheering them on. The song ended and Rory and Tristan took a break giving a slight wave to everyone who was watching. They walked around trying to find Lane and Henry. They found them at a table in the corner of the room just talking with each other. 

They were almost to the table when somebody grabbed Rory's arm. 

"Well aren't you quite the slut."

"Excuse me?" Rory said turning around to face a jealous Dean.

"You heard me....you're a slut. One day after we break up you're already off with some new guy." he said looking at Tristan. 

"Look bagboy...I think you need to leave." Tristan said controlling his temper.

Rory placed a comforting hand on his arm. This action did not go unnoticed by Dean.

"Comon Tristan......please don't get into a fight with him. It's not worth it." Rory wispered into to Tristan. 

"This is very amusing....Rory is turning into her mother. Just another coffee-addicted slut." Dean laughed to himself.

You could talk about Rory all you wanted. Rory could stand it she went to Chilton after all. But when you brought Lorelei into it ,it was totally different. Tristan couldn't take it anymore, first he insulted the girl he loved then he moved right onto her mother. He could not control himself anymore. When Dean was about to open his mouth to say something else Tristan connected his fist with his face. Dean stumbled backwards then came charging back to get a piece of Tristan. They were throwing punches at each other, but Dean was the one who was getting it the worst. Rory stood there just looking at the two fighting guys, with a shocked look on her face. 

**These guys were fighting over me. That's never happened before** she got pulled out of her thoughts by Henry rushing past her to pull Tristan off of Dean. 

"Don't ever insult Rory or Lorelei like that again. I will kick your ass again Bagboy." Tristan said wiping some blood of his face with his hand. 

"Well tell your little slut to stop flaunting it. And as for her mother....tell her to stop screwing Luke and maybe she'd get somewhere." 

"That's it you bastard!" Tristan tried to go at him again but Henry's hold on him was too good. He couldn't get away no matter what he tried. 

"Come on....Tris let's just go." Rory said grabbing his hand.

Tristan agreed and Henry let go. Dean started to walk away but right when he turned his back Tristan went and punched him one last time leaving him on the ground in pain. They turned and started to walk to the exit. Rory grabbed a rag off the table as she walked by to clean Tristan up on the car ride home. The ride home was silent except for Tristan when he winced whenever Rory touched his bleeding scar trying to clean him up. 

They arrived in Stars Hallow 10 minutes later with time to spare.....it was only 12:30. They walked through the door and Lane plopped on the couch with Henry not far behind her. 

"I really don't want to drive home." Henry complained. 

"Well you guys could probably stay here. I'll go ask my mom, but I'm pretty sure she'l be alright with it." Rory said walking up the stairs to her mom's room.

She knocked softly and walked in. 

"Hey mom?" she whispered to the sleeping body in the bed.

"Rory? What do ya need kiddo?" she said with sleep in her voice.

"Well I was wondering of Tristan and Henry can stay here....they don't want to drive all the way back to Hartford."

"I don't know Rory."

"Come on mom...if you do I'll tell you what happened tonight." Rory said teasingly.

Lorelei shot straight up. Her eyes wide with excitement.

"Ok they can stay but....you have to tell me right now what happened." 

"Deal"

"Well Dean and Tristan got into a fight. Not just their usal fight but I mean an actual fist fight." 

"Whoa......Dean was there?" Lorelei said with a smile.

Rory went through the whole story again with her mother. Making sure not to leave out any important detail. 

"He called us sluts?" Lorelei said with a look in her face that didn't look good.

"Yea can you believe it?"

"No....he is so gonna want to move when I get finished with him."

"I know mom. But I gotta go back downstairs they might think I forgot about them."

"Alright well good-night. I'll wake you up tomorrow to go to Luke's." Lorelei said before laying back down and going to sleep.

Rory walked out of her room and down the stairs to where her friends were.

"Where have ya been?" Tristan asked sitting on the couch by Lane. " These guys have been going at it every since you left." 

"Sorry my mom wanted to hear about you and Dean. She said you guys could stay. We could watch a movie. Lane and Henry you can pick which one. Tristan come with me, we'll get the candy and popcorn. And I'll give you a band-aid for your head." she said walking into the kitchen.

"Thanks....I really did not want to go home."

"No problem." She said while popping the popcorn. 

"Do you have any ice? My hand really hurts. Sometime during the fight with Dean my hand cracked into one of the tables." he said while massaging his hand. 

"Thanks Tristan, for defending me and my mom. Lord knows I wouldn't have been able to do it." 

Rory got Tristan a bag of ice and brought it to him and gently put it on his hand. She walked out of the room to the bathroom and came back with a pink band-aid with butterflies on it. She put it on his eye where the scratch was.

"How am I supposed to be........well myself with a pink butterfly band-aid?" he said touching it.

"Oh don't hide it you know you like it! Besides I think that pink is your color." she said smiling.

"You are so not gonna get away with that Gilmore." he said pinning her against the fridge.

"Oh yea what are you gonna do about it butterfly boy?" she said trying to stifle a laugh.

"I don't know yet." he said getting close to her face. "But I will think of something." 

Rory could feel his breath on her lips as he whispered the last part. Looking deep in his eyes she could feel the need to kiss him, right there. He must have been thinking the same thing because at that second their lips connected. It was soft at first but then they deepened it. Tristan's tongue licked the crack between her lips. She opened her mouth and let his tongue roam in her mouth. They were both enjoying the kiss. Tristan's hands were doing as much roaming as his tongue was. 

BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP!!!!

The microwave going off scared them both. They were so involved in the kiss they forgot all about it. Rory pulled away knowing that she really didn't want to. She looked at the floor for a minute as Tristan hung his head still guarding her in. They stood there for a second or two while the microwave kept beeping. Rory inched her way under Tristan's arm and got the popcorn and put it in a bowl. She turned around and Tristan was just staring at her, their blue eyes met and couldn't stop staring.

"So....umm...what was that?" Rory asked with a smile as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn and candy. 

"I don't know. What do you want it to mean?" he said meeting her gaze.

"Tristan...don't play that stupid game with me. Now tell me did you mean it or not." 

"I did."

"Me too." she turned on her heel and walked into the living room. She left Tristan standing there dumfounded. He came into the living room where Lane and Henry were putting in 'A Walk To Remember'.

"Lane, how did you get him to agree on that?" Rory asked with complete surprise.

"I just kissed him." she said with a laugh. 

"I am so gonna try that sometime." she said thinking about it while setting down the bowls of candy and popcorn. Tristan came and sat down next to Rory on the couch. Lane and Henry were about to get comfortable on the floor when they realized that Tristan and Rory forgot the drinks.

"We'll get them." Lane volunteered. "What do you guys want?" 

"Coke"

"Dr.Pepper"

"Alright, hey Tristan nice band-aid." Henry said with a laugh. "I always knew pink was your color."

"Didn't I just say that?" Rory said joining Henry in laughing.

"Yea, yea laugh now. It's coming off as soon as I'm done bleeding." he said touching his eye.

"Yea whatever butterfly boy. I'll go you guys some blankets and pillows."

"Yea I better help Lane in the kitchen." Henry said going to help Lane get the drinks.

Rory came back putting two pillows on the couch and one blanket and leaving two more pillows and a blanket on the floor for Lane and Henry. She took her place on the couch next to Tristan and started to cover up with the blanket when she realized Tristan staring at her.

"What" she said nervously biting her lip.

"You really meant that kiss?" he asked.

"Yea. Why?"

"I just wanted to make sure before I asked you something...."

"Oh well ask away." Rory said turning to face him.

"Well I would understand if you said no and all but I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me." he said staring at her deep blue eyes.

"Yea.....of course." She said with a big smile. "What took you so long to ask?"

"What? How long exactly have you waited?" he asked completely shocked by her response.

"Well ever since I told you about Dean I guess." 

"I was gonna but I wasn't sure if you wanted another relationship so soon."

"Tristan you know as well as I do you did not care." she said with a laugh.

"Not about Bagboy of course but you...I always did." he said leaning in and giving her small kiss.

Lane and Henry came back with their drinks and sat down just as the movie started. Tristan and Rory curled up on the couch together and soon fell asleep tired from that days events.

"I told you they would get together after tonight." Lane whispered to Henry as she drifted to sleep. 


	3. Weak

The next morning Rory woke up to the smell of cooking in the kitchen. Noticing that Tristan was not laying next to her anymore she got up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, trying not to step on Lane or Henry and walked into the kitchen. Tristan was standing there in the clothes he wore last night making breakfast in the Gilmore kitchen.

"Wow, we don't get this kind of treatment everyday." Rory said wrapping her arms around Tristan's waist.

"I thought I should be nice to you after what happened last night." He said going back to his cooking. 

Right when he said that Rory started thinking about their kiss they had last night. Then her thoughts wandered to when he asked her out, she was replaying it in her head and a smile spread across her face. 

"What are you so happy about?" Tristan asked looking over his shoulder. 

"You finally asked me out. Geez you took _forever_!" she said releasing him and sitting down at the table. 

"Well excuse me for being a gentlemen Miss. Gilmore" He said with a cock-eyed smile.

"I was just shocked. It's not a trait that usually shows up Mr. DuGrey."

"Really?"

"Really. Really"

"Well then maybe I should stop cooking you breakfast."

"I wouldn't eat anything you cooked anyway. It's burning." Rory said backing away from Tristan putting the table in between her and him. 

"Oh my God!" he exclaimed turning around and putting out the burning pancake. (AN: I really dont think a pancake can catch fire.....work with me here!) "Rory Gilmore look what you made me do!"

"What I made you do? How?"

"You were distracting me. Now we can't eat." he said putting his hands on his hips.

"Yea, let's go to Luke's.

"Ok...should we wake up Lane and Henry?"

"Yea I think so."

They walked into the living room to already find Henry and Lane sitting up on the couch talking with Lorelei. They looked up and smiled.

"Hey mom I didn't know you were up."

"Yea babe the fire in the kitchen kinda woke me up. I could smell it all the way upstairs." she with a smile. "See why we never cook in this house?"

"It's all clear to me now. She talks too much." he said pointing an accusing finger at Rory.

"Yea whatever. Let's just go to Luke's" she said walking to the door, the others quickly followed. 

The walk to Luke's was quiet between Rory and Tristan. Tristan's arm was around Rory's shoulders and her arm was around his waist. Although they were quite the 3 ahead of them were quite talkative. From where Tristan and Rory were walking, which was pretty far behind, they could hear every word. They were talking about the movie last night.\

"Shane West is so much hotter!" 

"No, how can you say that. Josh Hartnett is way hotter!" was Lorelei's response to Lane's absured comment. 

They went on arguing the whole time to Luke's with Henry stuck in the middle. Asking him questions like, 'Who do u think it hotter?' and 'If you were stranded on a desert island who would you have with you: Josh Hartnett or Shane West?'. He didn't want to make either one mad so he just said 'no comment' to all their inquiries. 

The 5 of them walked into Luke's and selected a table that would fit them all. After taking everyone's order Lorelei and Rory walked up to the counter to tell Luke.

"Hey Lukey!"

"Lorelei, please. Stop with the pet names they're getting old." Luke said giving her a small kiss.

Luke and Lorelei had been dating for almost 3 months now. Everytime they came into the diner it was the samething. Arguing. About pet-names. But Rory decided to stop it before he refused to give them coffee.

"Hey Luke. Can I have 3 orders of blueberry pancakes, two orders of waffles, 3 orange juices and 2 coffees?" Rory said putting on her baby face.

"Yea, sure." he said going into the back to make the order. 

"So you and Tristan are going out?" Lorelei said lowering her voice and turning to face Rory.

"What?" Rory said shocked? "How did u know?"  


"Comon...Lane told me. She said she heard him ask you out when they were getting pop."

"Oh, well yea we are." She said with a big smile making it's way across her face.

"Why didn't you tell me evil daughter?"

"I was gonna when we were alone. I didn't want to tell you in front of him. But I really was gonna tell you." Rory said nervously.

"It's alright babe. I know you were gonna tell me." Lorelei said putting a comforting hand on Rory's shoulder. 

Just then Luke came back with the drinks. Rory and Lorelei carried them back to the table and sat down. Listening quietly to the conversation already going on.

"Well Star Wars is way better then Lord of the Rings. It's more original and has a better story-line." Tristan said looking at Henry.

"I don't care what you say, Tris, Lord of the Rings is way better."

Tristan opened his mouth to say something again but was stopped when Rory quickly kissed his lips. Everyone at the table just stopped and looked at Rory. She turned slightly turned red waiting for someone to say something.

"I was sick of hearing about The Lord of the Rings." was all she could think of to say. 

"Me too." Lane said.

"Alright which two had the waffles?" Luke said scaring everyone.

"Me and Tristan." Henry said as Luke put down the plates in front of the boys.

"Alright and I know you guys have the blueberry pancakes, like usual." he said putting down the plates in front of the girls.

"Thanks Luke." Lane said through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Thanks Lukey-poo." came Lorelei's much hated response.

"Thanks Luke, where's Jess?" she said looking around the diner.

"I don't know, he's probably upstairs. Listening to some freak's music or watching some freak's video." Luke said making faces about Jess' choice of music.

"Alright, I'll be right back." Rory said getting up and going up the stairs to Luke and Jess' apartment.

Tristan watched as she went with a feeling of jealousy as she disappeared out the door.

He turned back to his waffles and ate them, waiting for Rory to return to the table.

Rory walked up the steps to the apartment and stopped outside the door. She waited a second then knocked on the door. 

KNOCK KNOCK!!

"Yea?" Jess said coming to the door. "Oh hey Rory what's up?"

"Nothin much. I was just wondering why you weren't downstairs?"

"I was reading my book." he said as he flashed her the book.

"What book?" Rory said with a smile, she already knew what book.

"Don't laugh....Little Women." he said close to a whisper.

"Oh, Louisa May Alcott's best!" Rory said with a laugh. "Come on you're supposed to be downstairs......I want you to meet somebody." 

Rory dragged Jess down the stairs to the diner. They walked up to the table and everyone's food was almost gone. Rory's pancakes were still sitting on the plate that Luke had brought to her, and was cold. Tristan turned when he heard Rory's voice.

"Hey, I'm back." She said sitting down next to Tristan. "Tristan this is Jess. Jess, this is Tristan."

"Hey man." Tristan said shaking Jess' hand.

"Hey." 

Jess looked out the window and groaned. Everyone looked at him with a funny looks on their faces.

"What's the matter?" Rory asked a little concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine. But you're not going to be when Dean walks in the door." He said pointing to Dean walking up to Luke's.

"Oh no." Rory said putting her head in her hands. She felt Tristan put a comforting hand on her back. He leaned down to her and put his head right next to hers.

"Are you gonna be ok?" he whispered softly, Rory tried not to notice the shivers that ran up and down her spine. 

"Yea.....I think so." she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Oh well isn't this cute?" It was Dean. He was walking closer to the table that had Henry and Lane as well as Lorelei.

"Shut up Bag-boy. Just walk out the door." Tristan said getting annoyed.

"Like I said before Triscut, I call you when I need my taxes done." he said rolling his eyes. " Well looks like you've moved on." 

Dean's eyes stared hard at Rory. He wouldn't move them away from her. It was like he was trying to get rid of her with his look. She was ready to run away and start to cry, but she felt Tristan grab her hand and hold it tight. This gave her new strength. 

"Dean what do you want?"

"Well I was coming here to apologize but looks like you don't want or deserve it." he said glaring at her.

"Well then you don't need to be here." she said with a steady voice even though she was trembling.

"This is a public place isn't it? I can stay here if I feel like it."

"No you can't." a stern voice said from behind them. "Get out Bag-boy."

"Ooh Luke are you gonna kick me out?" he said with a laugh. "I'm so scared. Really I am, I'm terrified." 

"Go Dean." Lorelei said stepping up.

"Not now, I have one more thing to say to you actually Lorelei."

"What's that Dean?"

"I think you need to get your coffee-addicted self a life. Sitting around watching 'Willie Wonka and The Chocolate Factory' over and over again is really pathetic."

Without thinking Lorelei drew he fist back and punched Dean in the face. She ran over to him and was ready to hit him again as he was leaning on the table adjacent to theirs. Luke came over and grabbed her before she could hurt him anymore.

"Jess, Tristan take him outside." Luke said to the boys.

"Gladly." Jess said with a smile.

Him and Tristan got up and grabbed Dean by the arms and lead him outside. They dumped him off a few stores down at Doose's Market. 

"Lorelei, why'd you hit him?" Luke said getting some ice for her hand.

"He was making fun of Willy Wonka and he called me and Rory sluts." she said lowering her voice so Luke didn't hear what she said. She didn't want to wake up the fatherly-boyfriend in Luke. 

"He called you guys sluts?!" Luke was ready to storm out but Lorelei caught him. 

"Luke it's alright Tristan took care of it."

"What do you mean?"

Lorelei told Luke the whole story and added in a couple of her own comments and alterations, but for the most part it stayed the same. They were hugging in the back room while Lane was talking to Rory about how great Henry was. The guys were off in their own little corner talking about everything. They all found out that they had a lot of things in common. An hour went by and it was getting close to 12:00. Tristan glanced at his watch and excused himself from the guys. He walked over to Rory to let her know he was leaving.

"Hey Ror, I'm gonna go." He said tapping her shoulder.

"Oh already?" she said with a pout.

"Already? I've been here since last night." he laughed. "And I'm pretty sure I stink."

"Well I don't mind." she leaned over and smelled him. " You don't stink you smell like roses!" 

"Well I would feel much better if I went home and showered. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothin that I know of."

"You want to go out?"

"Ok, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 6:30. Dress nice." he leaned in and kissed her then left.

"Rory he is so cute. You can really tell that he likes you." Lane said with a smile.

"You're wrong. He loves me."

********

Rory walked home to get ready for her date with Tristan. It was their first date as a couple and Rory wanted it to be special. She left her mom at the diner with Luke and Jess and Henry drove Lane home. When she got home she walked straight into her mother's room to get a short, black, spaghetti strap dress. She put it on and went to put on her make-up. Since her mother wasn't there to help her she just stuck to natural light colors. She settled for eye shadow and lip gloss. She looked at herself putting the finishing touches on her hair. It was pulled up into a twist with curls framing her face. 

At 6:20 on the dot there was a knock on the door. Rory went to open it and just as she expected it was Tristan.

"Did you know that you are always 10 minutes early for everything?"

"Well Hello to you too Mary, you look beautiful tonight." he said kissing her softly on the cheek.

"Hi, you look really nice too." she said taking a breath. "But did you know you're always early? What would you have done if I wasn't ready?" 

" I would wait patiently for you. I am not always early." He said defensively.

"Yes you are." she said walking to his car. 

He came and opened the door for her then hurried around to his side and got in. She didn't get a very good look at him when he was in the house so she took this time to look him over. He has on his normal khakis and a baby blue polo. She must have been staring at him because he started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked a little defensively.

"Well I called your name like 4 times and you never answered me."

"Well I was distracted. Where are we going anyway?" she said blushing.

"It's a surprise."

"Tris, you know I don't like surprises. So tell me."

"No. I am gonna keep it to myself until we get there."

"Why? How can you do that to me?"

"It's hard but I try to control myself."

"Tristan you make me want to hurt you or something." 

"Well don't hurt me now or else you won't know where to go."

He stopped the car and unbuckled himself. Rory looked around and all that was out there were trees. They were in a forest. She was wearing her mom's favorite dress and they were in a forest. 

"Tristan why are we in a forest?" she said as he opened her door.

"I'll show you. Come on." 

Tristan took Rory's hand and led her through the forest. Rory was trying not to get her mother's dress snagged on any branches so she was walking slow, not to mention she did have heels on.

"Could you go any slower?" Tristan teased her.

"Do you want to buy me a new dress when this one rips?"

"I wouldn't mind but I'm guessing I should be saying no to that question." he said moving a branch out of the way to a clear view of a lake. There was a blanket and a picnic basket on the bank. There were candles all around and the sound of music coming through the trees.

They walked over to the blanket and sat down, Rory making sure she wasn't doing any harm to her mother's dress. She sat down and Tristan handed her a wine glass. He reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of strawberry wine. He poured her and himself a glass and they toasted to the start of a new relationship.

They ate dinner prepared by the cook at Tristan's house and danced. Rory was happy this was her first actual date with Tristan and she loved it. She never thought in her wildest dreams that her and Tristan would be dating let alone friends. But she took everything in and couldn't wait until she could see the look on Madaline and Louise's faces when Rory, the Mary of Chilton, and Tristan, the King of Chilton, walked through the halls hand in hand.

"Rory, would you like to dance?" Tristan asked Rory like a perfect gentlemen, she couldn't refuse.

"Alright, sure."

  


They danced slowly to Savage Garden's 'Truly Madly Deeply'. Rory put her head down on Tristans chest and she could hear his heart beating, fast at first but then slowed down. She smiled to herself at the thought that she made Tristan 'The Invincible' DuGrey nervous.

Rory looked up into Tristan's eyes and she could feel 

On the ride home Rory was still smiling like a fool. She was taking in her surroundings when she realized they were by her grandma's house. And knowing that Tristan lived near her grandma she was a little confused.

"Hey Tris, where were we?"

"We were in my backyard."

"Your backyard?"

"Yea, ya see my backyard is really big. So my parents put a lake in the way back and put a little cabin like house next to it. We made a little back road so we could get to it easier." he explained.

"Oh I get it now." she looked down at her dress still making sure it looked like it did when she borrowed it. 

He smiled at me and turned on the radio. He turned it to Sweet 98, and the DJ came on and was announcing the next song to come up.

"Alright here you guys go, this is an oldie but always a goodie. It's SWV Weak." he said as the opening piano started. Rory looked out her window thinking about how Tristan really did make her feel weak. She loved to be around him but when she was she lost control over herself. He was the cause and cure for her actions.

__

I don't know what it is that you've done to me 

But it's caused me to act in such a crazy way 

Whatever it is that you do when you do what you do to me

It's a feeling that I don't want to stay 

Cuz my heart starts beating triple time 

With thoughts of loving you on my mind

I can't figure out just what to do 

When the cause and cure is you 

She felt Tristan looking for her hand and grabbed his, they sat in the car listening to the song and holding each other's hand like they had wanted to do for such along time.

__

I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak 

I lose all control and something takes over me 

In a daze, it is so amazing

It's not a phase I want you to stay with me 

By my side, I swallow my pride 

Your love is so sweet, it knocks me right off of my feet 

Can't explain why your love it makes weak. 

Time after time after time I try to fight it 

Your love is strong it keeps on holdin on 

Resistance is down when your around 

In my condition I don't want to be alone 

Cuz my heart starts beating triple time

With thoughts of lovin you on my mind

I can t figure out just what to do

When the cause and cure is you 

__

I try hard to fight it

No way can I deny it

Your love so sweet 

Knocks me off my feet 

Tristan pulled into Rory's driveway and they sat there. After a couple of minutes of silence he turned of his car getting the picture that she wasn't getting out.

"Tris, I gotta tell you something." Rory stated staring at the floor.

**This can't be good. It's our first real date and she's already about to dump me. You topped yourself this time DuGrey.** He thought to himself turning to face her.

"I....uh....I just wanna get this out. I know it might seem sudden and everything but I really want you to know, that.........." she took a deep breath preparing herself for what she was going to tell Tristan. "I love you." 

She looked into his eyes and he could tell that she was for real.

"I love you too." he leaned in and kissed her. 

The kiss which started out gentle and sweet slowly turned into hard and passionate. They pulled apart and looked deeply into each other's eyes. They slowly smiled at each other and Rory was getting out of the car when Tristan pulled her back in.

"Mare, what are we gonna do tomorrow?"

"I don't care. Whatever you want." 

"Alright well I'll meet you at your locker tomorrow morning ok?"

"Alright. See you tomorrow." she kissed him and got out of the car and went into the world of questions with her mother. 

She told her mother everything, especially about how the song made her really think about her feelings toward Tristan. She went to sleep that night the happiest she was in a long time.


	4. The Secret is Out

The next morning Rory woke up early. She wanted to be on time for Tristan. She couldn't wait to see him even if that meant going to hell early. It was 6:00 when she woke up and 6:15 before she was ready to go. She had enough time to stop at Luke's to get coffee. She ran upstairs to her mom's room to ask her to take the jeep that day.

"Hey mom, can I take the jeep to school today?" she said just above a whisper.

"Hmmm......yea....I guess..." she said sleepily. "What time is it?"

"It's almost 6:30."

"You're a evil child. I never taught you to wake up this early."

"I know but I have to get to school early today." she said walking out of the room as Lorelei closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

She drove to Luke's got her coffee then started off to school. She drank her two cups of coffee in the first 5 minutes of the ride. And started to get coffee a with drawl as she parked the jeep in the Chilton parking lot. She was headed straight to the cafeteria where the coffee machine was waiting for her. She was so caught up in her coffee withdrawal that she almost forgot about Tristan. Key word there.....almost. She made a quick turn when she realized what she had done and headed straight for her locker. She rounded the corner to see Tristan there waiting for her already. She walked up to him and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of his head. She let Tristan go and grabbed his hand.

"We need to go get coffee." She said pulling him in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Way ahead of ya." He said pulling out a big thermos full of coffee from his bag.

"Have I told you that I love you?" she said taking the thermos from him.

"Yes, but you could always say it again." he leaned in and pinned her against her locker.

"Well then, I love you."

"I love you too." they kissed for a brief second until they heard the voice of none other then Paris Gellar.

"Excuse me? Did I hear you right?" Paris said staring hard into Rory's eyes.

"Yea ya did, Paris." Rory said holding Tristan's hand even tighter.

Tristan noticed it and was thinking of a way to get Paris out of there. He knew Paris liked him and wanted a way to get her out of there for Rory.

"Hey Ror don't you think Jess would be great for Paris?"

"What are you talking about Tristan?" Paris said changing her stare to Tristan.

"Just what I said. We have a friend...Jess. He would be good for you."

"Whatever Tristan." she said turning to walk away, but Rory stopped her.

"No Paris I think you should meet him. He's really nice and he likes to read." Rory said with a hopeful smile. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" 

"I'm not doing anything but trying to get you date with a nice guy."

"Well don't because I don't need your help." 

She turned on her heel and walked away. Rory turned back to Tristan and looked at him for a second then threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him. The bell rang and students were flooding the hallways. A couple of people stopped and looked but they didn't care, Tristan was finally kissing the girl he loved and Rory was finally realizing she loved him. A couple minutes after the bell Rory broke the kiss.

"Tristan we gotta get to class." 

"Yea, I guess we do."

"Do you want me to wait after class for you?"

"Yea, I'll walk you to your next class."

"Alright, go your first class is on the other side of the building." Rory said pushing him down the hallway.

"Ok, I'm going." he grabbed his bag and headed down the hallway. Rory watched him until he disappeared. She turned to her locker and started taking out her books for the day. She heard loud footsteps coming down the hall and curiously looked up. 

"Rory I forgot something." he leaned in and gave her a long deep kiss. "I was halfway to my class when I realized it."

"You came all the way back here just for that?" she said as a smile appeared on her face. "I'm flattered."

"You should be. I better go before I'm late. I love you."

"I love you too." 

He turned and ran down the hallway back to his class. She smiled to herself and continued to pack her bag. She got finished and headed to her first class. She walked in the door to Mr. Medina's english class. She sat down in her seat and pulled out her latest book to read. 

"So Rory I heard you were making out with Tristan Du Grey this morning." a voice came from behind her. She turned and looked to see Madeline and Louise. 

"Yes I was."

"So are you guys finally going out." came Louise's annoyed reply.

"Umm.. yea we are." 

"It's about time, cause you know he's liked you ever since you came here."

"Yea, I know."

"Alright everyone let's get in our seats the bell is about to ring." Mr. Medina said as he walked into the room setting papers on his desk. 

RING!!!

"Alright class, get out you're books so we can start reading and explaining." 

The class period went by fast. They read the book and answered any questions people had. Rory had to avoid looks from Paris for their talk earlier this morning. She waited outside the door for exactly 15 seconds. In no time Tristan was there. And was very out of breath.

"Did you run all the way here?" she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yup, I couldn't wait to see you. Mrs. Trumble was really boring."

"Well let's go. I don't want us to be late for our classes."

They walked hand in hand to Rory's next class, Biology. She said her goodbye to Tristan and walked into class. She was stopped abruptly by Madeline and Louise. She sat down and started to prepare for her class.

"Hey Rory." 

"Oh Hi Louise. What can I do for you?" 

"Well I was just wondering about you and Tristan."

"What do you want to know?" Rory said looking at her with a smile.

"When did you guys start going out? And most of all WHY?" Louise said with a big smile.

"Well, we started going out on Sunday and I don't know why. I guess I just really like him, now."

"Well Rory, all I have to say is it's about time you did."

"What do u mean?"

"He has liked you ever since you first came to Chilton. And you guys are finally together!"

"Alright ladies and gentlemen....sit down, let's get started." Mrs. Newville's voice rang out over the crowd.

Biology went by fast, she did her work but all the while thinking of Tristan. Classes for Tristan on the other hand were not going as well. Instead of most of his time thinking about Rory Gilmore all of his time was spent thinking about Rory Gilmore. The teacher called on him about 4 times and each time he never knew the answer. The class went by slow for Tristan but fast for Rory. The bell rang and Tristan trudged out of the classroom and to his next class, trying to forget the effect Rory had on him. 

The next few classes flew by for Rory and Tristan both. The lunch bell rang and Rory made her way to the lunch room. She found her own table, started reading her book and listening to music, her usual routine. She was deep in her book when she felt the her headphones being lifted off her head. 

"Hey, did you know that I have had 4 girls come up and ask me to dump you, 6 phone numbers slipped in my pocket, and more then.....oh I'd say about 20 death stares?"

"I did not know that."

"I hope you know my reputation is suffering dearly for you."

"Well Tris, glad I could help." she said kissing him on the cheek.

"You're not sitting here all by yourself anymore. You're sitting with me." he said grabbing Rory's book bag and leading her to a table full with people. She recognized Henry right away. She walked over and took a seat between Tristan and Henry.

"Hey Rory, I didn't know you were sitting with us today."

"Yea, neither did I. Tristan here just informed me of it." 

"Well, we're glad to have you." 

Rory sat down and pulled out what was left of her lunch and began to eat. Tristan had his arm comfortably around her waist as he situated himself next to her.

"I think I should introduce you to these guys." Tristan said. When Rory looked up there were 6 people looking at her with wide eyes.

"Umm...yea that would be a good idea."

"Alright well this is Jaques, Ethan, Angelina, Sydney and Austin." Tristan went down the line and pointed out each person as he talked. 

"Hey." was all Rory could say. She was already having trouble with names. 

"Hey Tris, we were gonna go play basketball right now in the gym you wanna come?"

"Yea, come on." he said getting up " Hey Ror- are you gonna come?"

Rory looked to the other girls for help. She didn't want to be the only one there but then she didn't want to disappoint Tristan. She gave them a look and they nodded. Even though they didn't know each other very well they still knew exactly what she was talking about. 

"Yea, sure. Go ahead and I'll meet you there." 

"Ok" he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the cheek and disappeared through the doors with Henry, Austin and Ethan right behind them.

"Thanks for the help you guys."

"No problem, we were kind of surprised actually that you looked at us." Sydney was the one who spoke up.

"Really? Why?" Rory looked confused.

"Well any other one of his girlfriends would have followed him like a puppy. But then again you're not like any other girl."

"That you are right about, but I'm not sure if you mean it in a good or bad way."

They gathered their things and headed to the gym to watch the boys play. Sydney and Rory were the first ones there, Jacques and Angelina made a quick stop to talk to a couple of friends they seen on the way to the gym. 

"Well, I mean it in a good way." Sydney continued, " Any other girl would fall to the floor and worship him. You never did and I think that's what mostly attracted him to you."

"Yea, I guess so." They walked over to the bleachers and sat down. The boys had already started their game and didn't even notice the girls walk in. When Tristan noticed Rory he looked out of the corner of his eye as he took off his shirt and threw it to the side. Rory saw that he was taking of his shirt and couldn't help but look at his toned body. Tristan met her gaze and wouldn't stop staring at her. He soon turned all of his attention to just her, and when he was absorbed in her blue eyes the ball came out of no where and hit him right in the head. 

"Du Grey what are you doin?" Austin yelled as he walked over to Tristan.

"Sorry, sorry.....my fault." Tristan kept looking at Rory who couldn't help but laugh at him. 

The game resumed and Rory and Sydney continued on their talk. 

"So how long have you known Tristan?" 

"Well let's see..... I went to grade school with him and before that we were neighbors, so I would say about forever." Sydney said with a laugh.

"Wow, that's a long time. I don't know if I could handle Tristan that much."

"Once you get to know him he's not that bad. You just have to get over the ego-part."

They shared a laugh and then the last two girls walked in the gym. They made their way over to Rory and Sydney and sat down. Rory found out a lot about the 3 girls in the time they sat there talking. Jacques, was Tristan's cousins girlfriend, and Angelina was just somebody they met at Chilton who was trying to get with Austin. Right in the middle of the conversation about cheerleaders did the sluts of Chilton walk through the door. 

"Oh no, look who just arrived." Angelina said in an announcer's voice. All the girls turned to look and there was Summer, Bailey and Holly flirting with the guys. They stopped playing basketball to listen to what the girls had to say. Rory ,Sydney, Angelina, Jacques could not hear what they were saying but the guys didn't look too happy. Summer started inching toward Tristan. Tristan backed away and wouldn't let her touch him, but she kept insisting. Rory and her posse got up and walked over to the group. When they arrived Summer, Bailey, Holly looked at the girls like they didn't belong, especially Rory. Summer kept eyeing her suspiciously. Tristan could see her eyes going back in forth between him and Rory. He knew she knew all about his undying crush on her, and was just waiting for her to figure it out. 

"Well look who showed up. It's Barbie and friends." Angelina said over Rory's shoulder. 

"Oh you're so original. Find something knew." came Summer's dry response. 

"I would but I don't think you would be able to understand it." 

"Look you guys, the bells about to ring and I don't feel like being late." Tristan butted in before anyone could say anything else. 

Rory found Tristan's hand and tried to pull him away from the girls. She got him over to the bleachers before Summer noticed. 

"Tristan, what's goin on?"

"I don't know she just came up and started talkin like she wanted us to get back together. I told her that I didn't want to and that I was already with someone. But I didn't tell her it was you because I didn't want her to scare you off or anything." 

"Well, a little late for that baby, you just told me." it was Summer without either Tristan or Rory noticing. Tristan slowly turned around and grabbed Rory's hand for some comfort.

"Look I don't have time to deal with you and neither does Rory. We're over...you dumped me remember? I don't want you anymore I found someone better." 

"Just wait....I give you two days you will come crawling back to me. I am the only one who can give you what you want and how you like it. Just know honey, he will be coming back to me." she turned on her heel and walked out of the gym with the rest of her friends quickly behind her.

"Come on Rory let's go to class, Mr. Rosenthal will be pissed if we're late." Tristan said as he quickly put on his uniform, the guys had already dressed and the girls left with Henry, Ethan and Austin. Tristan grabbed his book bag and Rory's hand and heading out of the gym to their next class, which was together, British Literature.


	5. The First Time

Rory and Tristan walked to their next class hand in hand, but neither of them said anything. It was an awkward yet comfortable. She knew what she was feeling but didn't want to say anything. Tristan could tell something was wrong, but again like Rory he didn't want to say anything. They walked into the classroom still not speaking. As soon as they sat down everyone in the classroom stared. Trying to catch a glimpse of the King and his Mary. Tristan noticed the uneasiness that Rory was going through, he himself had gotten used to it. 

"What are all you people looking at? There is nothing here to see. Why don't you all just mind your own business and stay out of ours." Tristan yelled grabbing Rory's hand. Everyone in the class jumped, startled by Tristan's sudden outburst. 

Rory opened her mouth to talk to Tristan right as Mr. Rosenthal walked in the room.

"You're right Mr.Dugrey, why don't we do this and start our lesson. Will you all please take out your homework for today." 

Tristan noticed Rory taking notes but then realized that no one else was. He got a little confused, but then Rory slid the paper to him. Then he realized it was a note.

Tris- 

I'm sorry. I know I probably over-reacted, it's just that I really didn't like seeing Summer all over you like that. Knowing your past and everything it just got me a little scared. Well I'm sorry again, just now that I love you and always will.

Rory

He read the note and looked up at Rory, she looked him in the eye and then quickly turned back to paying attention to the teacher. He quickly scribbled down something and passed it back.

Ror-

Hey it's ok. I know what you mean about my past and everything. But just know that I would never do that to you. I would never hurt you, never. I love you too much to do that.

We will get through anything and everything. 

Tris

Rory read the note and smiled she scooted her chair closer to him Tristan put his arm around her waist and sat there turning his attention back to the teacher. He just realized that he felt totally at ease when Rory was with him. He turned to look at her and she was staring straight back at him. Their eyes met and she leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. She was starting to pull away but he tried to deepen it, being lost in their own world they didn't realize people staring at them. 

"Miss. Gilmore and Mr. DuGrey would you care to join me after class to discuss your outward show of affection. In the meantime please get back to reading your book." Mr. Rosenthal's voice interrupted their kiss and Rory quickly looked down at her lap blushing a little. Tristan ran his hands through his tousled blond hair and just laughed to himself, after all this time Rory was still embarrassed to kiss in front of people. He knew she was shy but he didn't think she was that shy.

The last five minutes of class went by slow, Rory grabbed Tristans hand and held it on her lap. She was absent-mindedly rubbing soft circles on the palm of his hand. The bell rang and Rory came out of her reverie. She packed up her books and walked up to Mr. Rosenthal's desk with Tristan not far behind. The tall thin teacher waited until everyone was out of the room until he spoke to the two students.

"Miss. Gilmore was there any reason why you decided to start making out with Mr. DuGrey in the middle of my class?" he stared at her through his gold rimmed spectacles. 

"Well, Mr. Rosenthal, ya see I didn't mean to make out with him, and it wasn't really making out it was just a little kiss. And I know it's not acceptable but I mean it wasn't like we sat down and planned that we were gonna make out in your class, sir." Rory said babbling.

"I would have expected this from Mr. DuGrey here, but not you Miss. Gilmore.....I'm sorry too inform you but I will have to call your parents and let them know. I will not give you detention this time but if it happens again then you will both be in here. Understand?"

"Yes, sir, we understand." Tristan finally spoke up.

"Alright here's your passes for your next class, now hurry." 

Rory and Tristan walked out of the class and the hallways were deserted. All they could hear was the taps of their feet on the hard floor. She turned to face Tristan and he pulled her into a hug. Rory was surprised but hugged him back.

"Ror, I'm sorry. I know what you must have felt when you seen Summer come up to me. I should know because I felt the same way whenever I saw you and Dean together I almost couldn't handle myself. But I really am sorry. I just want you to know that I love you."

"I know you do. Trust me I will get over this soon. It's not like I've ever dated a guy who was the center of everyone's attention."

"Well did you know that sophomore year, almost 3/4 of the male student body wanted to ask you out?"

"No they didn't." Rory said blushing a little.

"Yup, but word got out that I liked you and they just never came up to you."

"So you're the one to blame for my social outcastness."

"Guilty."

"Geez, ya know if I didn't love you this much I would have to kill you." she said slapping him jokingly on the arm.

"What can I say, I guess I believed in love at first sight." 

"Yea, well that's a good thing." she leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek. 

Tristan closed his eyes just taking in the feeling of Rory kissing him, there was no other place he would rather be then with Rory. She closed her eyes and pulled him into a hug, she couldn't stand not being able to look into Tristan's ocean blue eyes anymore. She don't know what she would do without him. They broke apart ready to head back to their classes. The rest of the day went by extremely fast. They met at Rory's locker said their goodbyes and left to go home. 

Rory walked through the door at her house and nobody was home as expected. She walked to the answering machine and there were two new messages.

"Rory this your mother, the one who spent 9 hours in labor with you.....but anyways I won't be home tonight, Jackson's out of town and Sookie wants me to stay with her tonight. Sorry to leave you home alone, hun. Well I left some money for pizza or Luke's either way you wanna go. Well I gotta go now so I'll see ya tomorrow. I love you."

Beep!!

"Hey Ror- It's Tristan, I was just realizing I have no plans tonight and I would love to spend some quality time with you. If you're not busy call me and we'll do something. I love you."

"This is good, mom's not home and Tristan wants to spend some quality time together. This couldn't get better."

She picked up the phone and dialed Tristan's number, it took a few rings but he finally picked up.

~*~Phone~*~

T- Hello?

R- Hey, whats up?

T- Nothin did you get my message?

R- Yes I did, that is why my cute but sometimes not smart bayfriend, I called. 

T- Ouch Mary, that kinda hurt.

R- You know I love ya....so what are we gonna do tonight?

T- I dont know we could come over to my house and watch movies...

R- Yea, ok. I just gotta call my mom and let her know.

T- Ok well when do u want me to pick you up?

R- Depends on when you want to take me home.

T- Well, I would like to take you home tomorrow after school...if it's possible...

R- Hmmm.....I could live with that. I'll call my mom and ask her and let you know when you pick me up.

T- Alright I'll pick you up in 20 minutes

R- Tris it takes you 30 minutes to get to my house on a good day

T- Well I think I will be able to break that record.

R- Be careful...

T- I always am.....see ya in a little bit. I love you.

R- I love you too. 

Rory hung up the phone and immediately called her mom. 

~*~Phone~*~

L- Independence Inn, Lorelei speaking..

R- Hey mom, I have a huge huge question...

L- Uh-huh what is it.

R- Well, since your leaving me home all by myself tonight I was wondering if I could stay at Tristan's house.. 

L- Haha, you're really funny Rory. No what's your real question?

R- Mom that was my real question.

L- Oh, you are serious then. Well I know you're responsible. And you know when to tell him to stop-

R- Mom! It's not gonna be like that. I swear. 

L- Well if you say so.... I trust you. Just don't do anything I would do.

R- I won't, thanks mom. This really means a lot. I love you.

L- I know, I love you too. Now go have a good time.

R- Alright, bye.

L- Bye honey.

Rory could not believe it, her mother was letting her spend the night at Tristan's house. Alone. With Tristan. All night. She knew how much trust her mom was putting in her and she didn't want to mess anything up. She packed her bag and grabbed her uniform. She brought her bags to the front door just as Tristan was pulling up. Rory grabbed her coat as he came up to the door.

Knock Knock

"Hey Tris.." Rory said as she opened the door.

"Hey beautiful...didn't I tell you I would make it in 20 minutes?" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever, By the way my mom said I could."

"Really? She did?"

"Yea, here take my bookbag so I can put my coat on."

"Alright, well let's go then."

They headed out the door and took the 20 minute drive to Tristan's house. They walked into the house and Tristan showed Rory up to the room she would be staying in. He put her bags in it and they headed downstairs to the basement. It was completely furnished and had a comfortable feel to it. Rory sat down on the blue plush couch and Tristan sat down right beside her. 

"So what movie do you wanna watch?" Tristan asked holding Rory's hand?

"Do we have to watch a movie right away?"

"Well what do you wanna do......it's only 7:00."

"I wanna play hide and seek."

"Alright go hide and I will come and find you." Tristan said with a laugh. 

"Remember no cheating."

Tristan started counting as Rory ran up the stairs. She was up there for about 10 seconds until she found a hiding spot she was sure Tristan wouldn't be able to find her at. A little while later Tristan came up and started looking for her. He walked by her 3 times and every time she almost couldn't hold in her laughter. But she did and about 5 minutes later she came out of her hiding spot under the stairs. 

"I have been looking for you forver, why didn't you come out sooner?"

"It was fun making you look for me." 

"For you but not for me. I was starting to miss you...." he said putting his arms around her waist. 

"I know you were, and I was really starting to miss you too." 

"Can we watch a movie now?"

"Yea come on, hide and seek is boring now."

They walked down the stairs and Tristan put on Queen of the Dammed. With it being kinda scary Rory spent most of the movie in Tristan's arms. While Rory almost hated the whole movie, Tristan enjoyed having Rory in his arms. At the end of the movie Rory didn't want to go to sleep so she decided to stay up and talk to Tristan.

"So are you ok with this?"

"Ok with what?" Tristan gave Rory a confused look.

"Well Tristan I know that I am not like other girls you have dated."

"Yea, I know and that's what I love about you. You didn't like me because of my name. You go to know the real me and then judged me."

"Yea, but I know how hard it must be for you to wait. You could always get in bed with a girl whenever you wanted and now you can't. And you're ok with that, you haven't pressured me once. And I love you for that Tristan. I really do."

"Rory, you're worth waiting for. I would never pressure you into doing anything you didn't want to do." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Here, do you remember when we went on our first date what we drank at the restaurant?"

"Yea, it was Strawberry Wine, my favorite." Rory said remembering her and Tristan's first date that was just a week ago. 

"Yup, and look what I got for ya. I thought since you were coming over that we should celebrate, after all it is our first whole night together." 

He poured them both some wine into the glasses and handed Rory hers. They leaned back on the couch and drank their wine in a comfortable silence. 

Rory was sitting there lost in her thoughts. All she could think about was Tristan's words earlier. _Rory, you're worth waiting for. I would never pressure you into doing anything you didn't want to do. _That was all she could think about. Tristan really did lover her, and he would wait until she was ready. Rory knew she loved him and she knew he loved her. 

Without thinking Rory put her empty glass to the side and grabbed Tristan by his neck and started kissing him. Tristan was shocked at Rory's sudden outburst but quickly responded. He laid her on the ground as the kisses became deepened and more passionate. 

He could feel her hands roaming his back and then up to his neck where she played with his hair. He could feel her lifting up his shirt as he kissed her neck. When she hiked up his shirt he stopped abruptly and Rory had no idea what was going on.

"Rory what are you doing?"

"Tristan-make love to me...."

He looked her in the eye not fully realizing what she had just said to him. 

"Are you sure? Rory I don't want you to if you're not ready." She put her fingers to his lips to silence him. 

"Sssh....Tris, I'm ready. Please."

That night Rory and Tristan made love for the first time. It was everything Rory hoped it would be for her first time. She fell asleep that night in the arms of someone she truly loved. Nothing could make Rory more happy. 

The next morning she woke up with Tristan holding on to her protectively. She tried to roll over to face him but his grip only tightened. Rory tried to move his hand but he jerked awake. 

"Good morning." Rory said with a smile.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" 

"Better then ever." she smiled.

"Good, well we better get up if we plan on making it to school on time."

"Wait," Rory said grabbing Tristan's arm "Thanks Tris."

"For what?"

"For everything, especially for loving me." 

"There is nothing I would rather do." He smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

Tristan got up to change, he knew exactly what Rory was talking about. He knew that she was happy about how he didn't pressure into doing anything last night that she didn't want to. And that showed her how much he really loves her. 

They got dressed and met in the kitchen where coffee was already brewing for Rory. She drank one cup in no time and was on her 5th cup when Tristan announced it was time to go to school. 

They arrived at school and both of them were as happy as they had been in a long time. But nobody knew why except for the two lovers. The had shared something the night before that was something special to both of them. 

Weeks went by and soon the year was gone. Tristan and Rory remained together the whole time. They had their fights like every other couple but that never seemed to hurt them. They always came back together. Rory and Tristan never had any other trouble with Summer or any other girl at Chilton, everyone knew now that Rory and Tristan were and probably always would be a couple. 

Their Junior year started and they were inseparable. They were together as much as they could be. Lorelei noticed the change in her daughter and realized that they were truly in love with each other. Lorelei was happy that Rory found the love of her life. But nothing would prepare Rory for the events that were to come in the next year. 


	6. Spring Break Plans

****

Chapter 6

Rory and Tristan's senior year went by fast. They had their problems like every other couple but they always worked them out. Before they knew it Spring break was there. The hallways were buzzing about the trip that people were taking. Some were going to Hawaii or Florida, their parents gift for being such 'good students'. 

"Hey what are you guys doin for spring break?" one of Tristan's friends came up and asked as he slapped him on the back.

"We don't know yet-" 

"We're not sure where we're going yet, but my grandparents are working it out."

"Oh that's kool. Tris let me know where you're goin." 

"Alright I will man, see ya later." 

"Bye man. See ya round Rory.

Rory gave a slight wave and turned back around to her locker to finish packing up her books for the day. She noticed Tristan standing there staring at her, but didn't have a clue why.

"Do I have a zit somewhere on my face?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"You just told Aaron that you're grandmother was working out all the plans for Spring break."

"Yea."

"How come you never told me?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"No you didn't tell me." Tristan said with a chuckle.

"Oh my god I am so sorry. I thought I did, my grandmother just told me yesterday I could have sworn I called and told you."

"No you didn't but it's ok Rory."

"Well she just wanted to know where we wanted to go and then she would book it and pay for it."

"You mean it's just gonna be me and you all Spring Break?" Tristan said wriggling his up and down in a suggestive manner. 

"I wish but Henry and Lane are coming too. And if I'm lucky Jess and Paris."

"Jess and Paris? Are you joking?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Rory said turning on her heel and walking to their first class. 

"So you're trying to get Paris and Jess together?" Tristan said falling in toe with her. 

"Yea, I think they would really hit it off. But the only problem is getting them to admit it."

"Why would that be the hard part?"

"Think about it Tristan......what took us so long to get together?"

"Oh yea...I remember now. So how do you plan on getting them together?" they said taking their seats in the back of the class.

"Well I'm gonna talk Paris into coming over for a movie night, and you-"

"No I am not getting in the middle of this. Jess is my friend I don't wanna trick him into going out with Paris."

"We're not tricking them, we're simply showing them something that they might not see." she leaned in and started kissing him and moved down to his neck

"Fine. What's the plan?"

Rory smiled at the way she had a kind of power over Tristan. After class she explained the details and they sorted everything out. The hardest part of the plan was getting Paris to come over with a big paper due the next week. But after a lot of begging she finally got Paris to come over. School passed quickly and Rory got a ride home from Tristan. Paris was going to come later after she went home and studied a little bit. After all they couldn't change Paris completely. 

After school Rory and Tristan drove to her house to prepare for that night. Paris showed up right on time as usual. She walked in and was clad in a pair of jeans and a blue peasant top. After she walked in the first thing out of her mouth after her hello, was something dealing with the Franklin and the article Rory was writing. 

Out of nowhere Rory grabbed Paris' bookbag and ran and put it in Tristan's car.

"Gilmore.....what are you doing? I need that! We have to work on the Franklin!" Paris' booming voice yelled from the porch.

"Paris, for once we're gonna have fun. No homework." Rory said running back to the house, " Now let's go you have to get ready. I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? Like what?" 

They walked into the house and into Rory's room with Tristan not far behind. Tristan came in and plopped down on her bed. He picked up a magazine and started reading it as the girls looked at him in amazement. 

"Tris...what are you doing?"

"I thought I would come in here and help you pick out something for Paris to wear. Ya know me being a guy and all I thought I could help." he smirked.

"Wow, you're a guy? That could be the very reason I think I love you. Please leave now." Rory said motioning to the door.

"Pushy pushy. I just thought I could help."

"You can, in about 10 minutes."

"Fine just hurry."

"Whatever" She said as she closed the door in his face. 

~Rory Gilmore you have no idea what you do to me.~

Back in Rory's room the girls are going through Rory's closet trying to find something to wear. But Paris still had no idea what was going on. 

"Oh Rory this is such a cute top." Paris said taking a blue boat neck shirt out of the closet.

"Paris you are so great, I love you!! That was the shirt I was looking for! Here take these khakis and that shirt and these boots into my bathroom and change." 

Paris walked into Rory's bathroom and changed her clothes when she finished she took a long look at herself in the mirror. She had never seen herself like this before. She looked at her profile and smiled at her reflection in the mirror. For once she was happy with the way she looked. She walked back into Rory's room to find her laying on the bed waiting for her. As soon as Rory felt her presence she sat straight up and looked at her.

"Wow Paris,......you look amazing!" Rory gushed as she looked at Paris who was also smiling at her new found beauty.

"Thanks, you know you didn't have to do this."

"Yes I did. We're friends right?"

"Yea, thanks again. So what is this surprise you and Tristan have been going on about?"

"First let me do your hair and make up, second I can't tell you. Not yet at least. Just wait about 10 more minutes."

"Fine fine."

Paris sat patiently as Rory did her hair and make up. Her hair was finally done and it looked beautiful, it was down with slight curls throughout it., her make up was light. It was all natural colors with a light pink lip gloss. 

"Alright I'm done. Let's go show Tristan."

"Are you sure I look alright?"

"Paris you look great. Come on, you'll see."

She followed Rory out of the room and walked into the living room where Tristan was watching TV. He turned around and looked and couldn't believe what he saw. He must have stood there for awhile because Rory came up to him and smirked at him, and he blushed for thinking of Paris in that kind of way.

"Wow, Paris. I don't know what to say."

"That's new, I Paris Gellar have rendered the invincible Tristan DuGrey speechless. That kind of chance comes along once in a lifetime." Paris laughed.

"Alright you got me."

"Alright you guys, I'll get us something to drink." Rory winked at Tristan which was the sign that the plan was underway.

She walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone and called the diner. After a couple rings a gruff voice finally answered the phone.

"Luke's"

"Hey Luke, can I talk to Jess?"

"http://www.fanfiction.net/subcats.php?categoryid=208a, hold on.....it's for you"

"Hello?" Jess answered.

"Hey Jess can you come over here for like an hour?"

"I think so...why?"

"Um... I want you to meet someone."

"Umm....ok. I guess I'll be over in 20 minutes."

"Hey can you make that 5?"

"Rory what's the rush?"

"Please? I'll be your very best friend."

"You already are, but I guess I can. I'm on my way." 

As soon as she hung up the phone she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. She smiled to herself and turned around to face the owner of these muscular arms. 

"Now call me crazy but I thought I was your best friend."

"I am. But I need someone to talk to you about don't I?"

"So you do talk about me. All the time I presume." he smirked. 

"I would have to say.....no to that question."

"Rory you're killin me here!"

"I only wish I-" Rory tried to come up with a comeback but was cut off when the doorbell rang. 

"That must be Jess." Tristan stated.

"Ya know I don't know what I would do without you Captain Obvious." Rory said walking out of the kitchen and to the door.

She opened it to Jess who was waiting with his hands in his pocket, he had a concerned look on his face.

"Ror, are you ok? Why did I have to come over in such a rush?"

"I just wanted you to meet someone. She's a really good friend of mine so be nice."

"Rory are you trying to set me up with another one of your friends? Because last time you know it was a disaster."

"I know but I think you'll like her. Paris! Come here." Rory yelled toward the kitchen just as Tristan was walking out.

"Hey man, how's it goin?" Tristan asked.

"Nothin much, but I guess a new person for me to date." Jess replied motioning to Rory.

"Oh. Yea about that. I had nothin to do with it. But I must say Pairs is really nice, I grew up with her."

"Oh I should be scared then huh?"

"Just a little."

Tristan and Jess' conversation was cut short when Paris entered the room. She was still wearing the outfit that Rory had picked out for her.

"Hey, what did you want?" she said.

"I want you to meet someone. Paris this is Jess, Jess this is Paris."

"Hey." was all Jess could say. Just like Tristan Paris' new found beauty had overcome his ability to talk, so instead of trying to speak and just mumbling he decided on saying simple sentences.

"Hi." she nervously replied.

"Hey Tristan I need some help on my bio homework, will you come help me?" Rory said breaking the silence. 

"Uh Yea sure."

They left the room leaving Paris and Jess alone. At first it was very awkward but soon they got to talking.

Tristan and Rory made their way out of the living room where Paris and Jess were getting into a heated argument about J.D Salinger. Rory was beaming at the thought that she was the reason her best friends were getting together. 

"Are you happy now?" Tristan said while sliding his arms around Rory's waist.

"Extremely. But enough of them, what should we do?"

"Let's go for a walk." 

Tristan and Rory walked out the backdoor, leaving Jess and Paris behind. They had walked for a little while in a comfortable silence just holding hands. They found themselves at the lake. They walked to the edge and sat down dangling their feet off the edge, Rory leaned against Tristan letting her head rest on top of his shoulder. He gently slid his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right back." Tristan said getting up and ruining the moment they were sharing.

"What? Where are you going?" Rory said a little irritated.

"Not far just wait here." he said leaving her and jogging around a group of nearby trees.

Rory sat on the pier waiting for Tristan to come back, after 10 minutes had passed and he still didn't come back Rory decided to go look for him. She followed the same path she had seen Tristan take 10 minutes earlier, when she turned the corner she was surprised at what she saw.

Tristan was lighting the last pf the many candles that was surrounding the small blanket on the ground. He heard a twig break and looked up to find Rory standing there in shock.

"I was just about to come and get you."

"Tris....wow. I had no idea-"

"That I could be this delightful? loving? charismatic? I have more if you need them."

"Shut up and kiss me." Rory smiled.


	7. Author's Note

Hey everyone.... I really have no idea where to go with this story.. so if anyone wants to help me write or have ideas please email me. My email address is strwberywine2005@aol.com or you can IM me at the same SN. Thanks a bunch to anyone who wants to help.


	8. Everything I Want

Tristan pulled away from the kiss and Rory was fighting back her urge to get annoyed by his action. He just stared at her, studying every part of her face. Her eyes, her ears, and especially her lips. He knew what they had together was special and he knew that he could not and would not live without it. Rory sensing that something was a miss she grabbed his hand. And squeezed it lightly bringing Tristan out of his thoughts. 

"Are you ok Tris?" Rory said in a small voice. She wasn't sure what was going on in his head but she could tell he was absorbed in it. 

"Yea, actually I think we need to talk Rory." He said leading her to blanket and sitting down.

"Ok, Tris you're kind of scaring me.."

"You don't have to be scared, I'm not going anywhere."

Rory looked a little relived but she still had no idea what he was about to say. She knew that if he ever broke up with it would kill her. She put so much trust and time into this relationship she didn't want it end.

"Rory... you know I love you, and I know you love me. We're seniors this year and next year we'll be off at Yale or Princeton. And I just want to know that you will always be mine no matter where we end up going for college." He started off.

"Tristan, I know all of this. Why are you telling me this?"

"I just want you to know how much I love you. You hear all the time about people who don't tell their lover how much they do care. I don't want us to be like that." He kissed her one last time on her cheek and they got up. "We better get goin back, you never know what is happening over there."

As they were making the home stretch to her house leaned in and gave him on last kiss. She smiled up at him taking in his features.

"I'm gonna go over to Lane's house and have her come over with us. Can you call Henry and have him come too?" she asked as she turned and walked down the driveway toward Lane's house. 

Tristan stayed outside on his phone with Henry waiting for Rory to get back. He was only out there for 10 minutes and for most of it he was on the phone. They all three walked into the house to Lorelei pacing up and down the entrance hall.

"Where have you two been?!," Lorelei shouted as soon as they walked through the door, " I come home normally and I walk into my living room and see Jess and Paris making out on the couch! Do you know how disturbing that was?! I almost had a heart attack!"

Paris and Jess just sat there on the couch, Jess smirking and Paris blushing. Tristan and Jess must be hanging out too often they both have the smirking down. Tristan sat down by them and joined in with Jess. Lane just stood next to Rory with a shocked expression on her face. 

"Wait a minute.. You mean Jess and Paris are going out? That's so exciting!!!" Lane yelled running to Paris and giving her a great big hug. 

"Sorry mom, we just went out for a walk." Rory said grabbing her mother and making her calm down.

"Why are you calming me down huh?. .. Rory?! Did you see Paris' face it was funny. I want to make her embarrassed more!! It was like the highlight of my day! When I first walked in she sprang away from him and then just turned red. I couldn't help but laugh.. then I just started freakin out on them.... Jess knows I am just joking but I think she thinks I am serious." Lorelei said with a laugh.

"Hey since everyone's here already let's have a movie night. Kind of a way to calm everyone down... Mother. Is that cool with everybody?" Rory said looking around and getting approval from everyone.

After all the laughing and screaming was done they started delegating jobs for everyone. 

"Ok Lane and Henry will get everything set up here when they finally get here. Jess and Paris you guys get the food since Jess works at a diner, and Rory and Tristan you guys get the movies. No lovey Dovey ones please. Let's go for a scary and happy movie mix. OK? Everyone got it? Go do it!" Lorelei said as she watched everyone go their separate ways. 

Doose's Market

"Why are we here, I thought we were gonna get food from Luke's?" Paris said as they entered Doose's. 

"You have never been to a movie night with the Gilmores?" Jess asked a little shocked.

"No I can't say I have."

"They eat all kinds of food. Regular food and especially junk food. We need to get chips, cookies, and candy. We should get something to drink though, I'm sure all they have is water and coffee."

The pair stocked up on goods and checked out. Dean was at the counter and by the food they were buying he knew where they were going. Jess looked at him just daring him to say anything at all about Lorelei or Rory. Dean just gave them their total in a defeated tone and they went on their way. The last stop they made was at Luke's. They got 7 hamburgers and Luke looked at them suspiciously when they asked for 9 cups of coffee to go. 

"Where are you guys going? Wait I shouldn't have even asked that question, it's a no brainer. You're obviously going to Lorelei's." Luke said with a huff.

"Yea, are you comin over too? We're havin a movie night and since you and Lorelei are dating.. it's kind of a couple thing." Jess said as he grabbed the food and drinks.

"You have a date.. with who?" He said looking at Paris, "You're his date?"

Luke couldn't help but laugh. Jess having a date with one of Rory's friends? The idea of it was just insane.

"Yes this is her, her name is Paris."

"She's a friend of Rory's Jess, you better treat her right, got it?" Luke said as he turned to help another customer.

"I think I like your uncle." Paris said as they walked out the door.

"You wouldn't if you had to live with him." Jess replied while putting his arm around her shoulder.

Back at The House

"Lane, we need to keep Jess and Paris togther at all times. They are so sute together. I just want everyone to be comfortable. Hey is everyone spending the night again?"

"I am.. if it's ok with you." Lane said pulling out the pink and purple blankets out of the closet.

"Lane since when did you have to ask to spend the night?" 

"I don't know since I think everyone is also spending the night."

"Oh well thats a good reason. Oh what the hoot. As long as it's ok with your parents I don't care." Lorelei said with a shrug. 

"Thanks Mrs. Gilmore, my parents don't really care where I am." Henry said bringing in the pillows.

"Henry, Mrs. Gilmore is not here, she's in Hartford. Forget all the things your etiquette teacher taught you. My name is Lorelei. And don't be so polite, we're just having a good time."

Paris and Jess walked in as soon as everything was done being set up. The only thing they were waiting for was Rory and Tristan and more importantly the movies.

The Movie Store

"Tristan what are we gonna get? We need to hurry up I think I just saw Paris and Jess heading back home." Rory said looking out the window.

"Alright well these are the movies we have picked out. Freddy vs, Jason, Uptown Girls, Bring it on Again, Pirates of the Caribbean and Cabin Fever."

"Well how about all of them?"

"Do you really think we'll get through all of them?" Tristan said as he stepped closer to her.

"Are you spending the night at my house?"

"I think so,"

"Then of course we will."

"Alright let's go."

They paid for the movies and made their way back to the house where everyone was waiting for them.

As they walked through the door they heard everyone laughing and joking.

"Hey where have you guys been? We have been waiting to see what you brought back." Jess yelled from the couch.

"Here, we got Freddy v Jason, Uptown Girls, Bring it on Again, Pirates of the Caribbean and Cabin Fever."

"Not to bad... what is Bring it on Again? Another bad cheerleading movie?" Paris asked

"You have never seen it before?" Lane, Lorelei and Rory asked in unison.

"No.. should I have?" Paris looked a little scared.

"Yea, it's only the best mocking movie in the world. Well besides the first one." Lorelei explained.

"Oh I see, well what shall we watch first?" Paris said regaining her composure.

"Bring it on Again.. it's a good movie pacer. We can eat and still laugh. It'll be a great time." Lorelei said passing out the food. 

Rory put in the movie and took her place beside Tristan on the floor. The group ate their food and watched the movie. Laughing occasionally when Rory and Lorelei acted out and exaggerated parts of the movie. At the end of the movie Lorelei stood up from her spot in the middle of the couch and put all the empty containers in the trash.

"Well kids it;s been fun. I think I'm gonna go over Luke's." She said as she grabbed her coat and keys. "Don't be naughty little kids or you won't get nothing for Christmas."

"Well now that she's gone you guys can stop acting to uncomfortable. What do you guys wanna watch?" Rory said heading to the DVD player.

"How about Cabin Fever? I've never seen it but I heard it was good." Henry offered.

"Sounds good, Tristan do you wanna help me get some more candy?"

Tristan got up and made his way to the kitchen after Rory. When he finally got in there with her she was at the counter putting some M&M's into a bowl. She heard his footsteps behind her and she turned and immediately kissed him. The kiss was soft and gentle but soon turned to heated and passionate. His hands were following the hem line of her pants. He had her pinned against the counter when they heard a slight coughing . They stopped to see Lorelei standing there. 

"Sorry to interrupt but I forgot to tell you that I might be staying over at Luke's. Bye you kids have fun." She said turning around with a slight laugh.

Tristan rested her head on his chest and she listened to the beat of his heart. She loved being in his arms. She always felt so secure when she was with him. There relationship was perfect. It wasn't based off of sex. Although they did have sex, they only had it the one time. 

"Tristan, you know I love you right?"

"Yea, I know."

"Come on." 

Rory started leading him into her bedroom by his hand. He stopped at the doorway looking into the living room. Paris was laying on his chest and it looked as though they were sleeping. As for Lane and Henry they were too busy watching the movie. Well Lane was covering her eyes most of the time but it's almost the same thing. He followed Rory into the bedroom. As soon as the door was closed Rory was already trying to take his close off. He pushed her on the bed and he laid on top of her kissing her everywhere. She already had his shirt over his head and he was getting ready to take off hers. They were kissing each other and feeling all over each others bodies. Rory was reaching up to take off his belt when he grabbed her hands and stopped her. 

"Tristan what are you doing?" Rory said when she felt his touch on her hands.

"Ror I can't."

"Why not?" Rory asked with pleading eyes.

"Rory, we just. This is not you. You have never been like this. What's goin on?" he said patiently.

"Nothing.. I just know that for almost a year you and I have not done anything. And Tristan that's not what you're used to. You are used to getting something every time you want it. I just want to give you what you want." She said hugging him.

"Rory you are what I want. It doesn't matter to me about the sex. I just want to hold you and I want to know that you love me."

"But Tristan, you give me everything I want. Why can't I give that to you?"

"You did. Once. And it was great, the best I've had. Because it was with you."

"You're too sweet. I love you so much." 

Rory started to put her shirt back on and Tristan did the same. Out of now where Tristan walked out of the room and came back a second later with something in his hand. He lead Rory to the bed and sat down on it. He turned to her and looked in her eyes.

"Rory you remember earlier when we were at the lake and I said I always wanted to know that we would be together and you would always be mine?"

Rory nodded her head remembering that she thought he was going to break up with her at that very moment.

"Well I was wondering if you would marry me." Tristan asked as he showed her the ring that was in his palm. 

Rory looked at him and a single tear rolled down her face. Tristan life was in her hands. The answer to his question would make or break him that night. His life hung on what that tear meant.

"Of course." She squeaked out.

He pulled her into a big hug and slipped the ring on her finger. He wiped away all her tears and they walked out into the living room. Everyone was sleeping. Tristan and Rory changed into their pajamas and met back in the living room. They resumed their spot on the floor and Rory cuddled herself in his arms.

"I love you Rory Gilmore, sweet dreams."

Tristan gave her one last kiss good night and then they fell asleep.


End file.
